


SpANNEdau Ballet

by canary986



Series: Love and Lifting [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, F/F, Fluff, Girls' Night, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986
Summary: Our Ann(e)s go on a night out for this little one hit wonder!
Series: Love and Lifting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910950
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	SpANNEdau Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> I would highly recommend the 80s Hits playlist on Spotify as an accompaniment to this.
> 
> NSFW.

It was mid September and the season had begun to change. It was back to business as usual and Ann was well into the new school term. They’d had a wonderful, carefree Summer break, Anne had taken slightly fewer shifts in the gym so they could spend their long summer nights together. But now Ann was working longer days, she vowed not to allow herself to get behind on her paperwork again. It was easier to just stay an hour or two after the school day to get it all done without distractions. Anne was also busy, they’d had an influx of new members over the summer, so there were extra classes on her schedule now.

Ann finished up her lesson plan for next week, rubbed her eyes and gathered her files together. It was 6pm on a Friday and she’d had enough. _Time for a bath and a glass of wine._ She walked to her car and drove the short distance home. Shutting her front door, she went into the kitchen, grabbed the bottle and a glass and wandered upstairs to the bathroom. Turning on the tap, the warm water started filling up the tub, steam rising and frosting up the window. She stood up straight and stretched, rolling her neck and letting go of the day. She pulled out her phone and text Anne.

‘Are you coming over tonight?’

They had been spending most nights together but they still enjoyed the odd night in their own space.

Ann’s phone buzzed almost instantly. ‘Yes please. I’m having such a shit day. I finish at 8pm so I’ll see you at 8:30. I’ll bring dinner.’ Ann smiled before taking off her clothes and slowly lowering herself into the bathtub. She let out a satisfied breath as the warm water lapped over her shoulders, relaxing her instantly. She stayed in there for a good hour, sipping her wine and clearing her mind before reluctantly getting out. She wrapped herself in her pink fluffy dressing gown and padded downstairs to the living room. The wine had taken the edge off the day and she was feeling mildly tipsy. She flomped down on the sofa, stretched herself out and closed her eyes.

The next sound Ann heard was her door closing. She’d given Anne a spare key since she’d been spending loads of time there anyway, it just made sense.

“Hello?” Anne’s voice carried through the whole house

“In here!” Ann replied, sleepily.

Anne’s handsome figure in the doorway was a sight for sore eyes, Ann immediately smiled and held her arms out towards her.

“Mm. Hello, are you alright?” Anne looked concerned.

“Oh I’m fine! Just being lazy. Come here.” Ann pulled Anne by her coat collar and kissed her. She looked up at her face and softly said, “Hi.”

Anne smiled, she could tell Ann was slightly drunk. She really was adorable when she was tipsy. “Mmm your skin is so soft and you smell amazing. I stink after the day I’ve had, I might have a bath later too.” Anne kissed her again and wandered into the kitchen. “I got us Chinese, I’ll grab some plates.”

Ann snuggled further into the sofa and smiled in contentment. _My hero._

They ate and discussed their days, both absolutely shattered.

“I need to hire another trainer, I can’t keep this schedule up.” Anne mused. She hated to admit she needed help but she had been working 15 hour days, 6 days a week since the end of August. She just couldn’t keep up with it, especially since she was rarely getting more than 5 hours of sleep a night if she stayed at Ann’s. She wasn’t complaining of course but it was all getting quite exhausting. Ann smoothed her arm with her hand and gently squeezed it with understanding.

“We just need a carefree weekend. Just you and me. Do you think you could take this weekend off?”

“Hmm. It’s very short notice but I could ask. A couple of the trainers owe me a favour anyway. I’ll text them, no harm in asking.” Anne raised her eyebrow. “What have you got in mind?”

“I don’t know, maybe a lazy day tomorrow and then we could go out? We haven’t been out in ages! I quite fancy getting dressed up, getting a little drunk and dirty dancing with you in a sticky club. What do you think?”

Ann was beaming with excitement. How could Anne say no? Truth be told, Anne was feeling a little old to be dancing in clubs these days, was it just her or was everyone getting younger? The music was always too loud and she couldn’t handle being hungover anymore. But, it would make Ann happy and she desperately wanted to make Ann happy. She’d been working so hard at the school and she did feel guilty for taking up so much of her time.

“As long as we go to a club where I’m going to know at least 1 or 2 songs.” Anne joked, watching Ann’s face light up.

“Leave it with me.” Ann said excitedly as she cleared away their plates.

They settled back on the sofa together, their legs comfortably intertwining as they watched telly. Ann was scrolling on her phone until she gasped.

“What?” Anne said.

“I’ve found it. I’ve found the perfect night out for us tomorrow!” Ann was positively giddy.

Anne furrowed her brow, “Dare I ask?”

“The club in town is doing an 80s night! You’ll love it!” Ann said and kissed her before she could protest.

“Hmm.” Anne said to herself. It wasn’t a dreadful idea, she did love some good 80s classics. “Do we have to dress up?” Anne whined.

“Yes.” Ann replied resolutely.

Anne rolled her eyes. Before she could open her mouth, her phone buzzed. _No way out of this now._ “Turns out, I’ve got the whole weekend off. So. I guess I’d better think about what I’m going to wear…” Anne said nonchalantly, pretending not to see the enormous smile radiating from Ann’s face. She finally relented and looked up.

“Oh Anne!” Ann exploded, she scrambled up the sofa and rested herself in between Anne’s legs before kissing her. “I’m so excited! A whole weekend off together and a night out.”

Anne giggled, she loved seeing Ann so giddy. “Come here.” Anne said, pulling her flush against her body.

“Anne. I love you but we’ve shagged every single night this week until well past midnight. Can we just get into bed and fall asleep?” She said, her head resting on Anne’s chest.

“Oh my god I thought you’d never ask.” Anne replied, laughing. “I am utterly exhausted.”

They smiled at each other. That knowing smile, that smile that was full of love and promise and made their way to bed.

Not setting an alarm was an absolute treat for Ann. She could sleep in until 11am easily but for Anne it was impossible. Too many years of getting up at 4am and maybe the fact she was getting older, not that she’d ever admit that, but she just couldn’t sleep past 5am. She crept out of Ann’s bed, picked up her gym clothes from the day before and headed to the bathroom. She stretched and got dressed. It was still pretty dark outside but the promise of the sunrise began to slowly peak out from the blackness. This was Anne’s favourite time of day, with the world still asleep. It felt intimate to watch the sunrise, just her and the birds there to witness it. She laced up her trainers and shut Ann’s front door quietly and went out for her run. She ran for an hour, it felt good. A run always helped her clear her mind, running through the woods and back along the river, it was relaxing. By the time she got back it was fully light, passing the postman and the dog walkers, she ran up Ann’s front steps before letting herself in.

“Anne!” She heard Ann shout sleepily from her bedroom.

She padded to the bedroom and looked round the doorframe. “Yes?”

“Get back in here!” Ann was still half asleep, her eyes still closed.

“No, I need to shower.” Anne said, just about to turn on her heels and head to the bathroom.

“Anne Lister. Get into this bed right now.” Ann had her eyes open now. She was looking Anne up and down with that twinkle in her eye.

“Sweetheart, I’ve just been for a run, I am absolutely disgusting.” She was. It was true.

Ann threw the covers back and stood up, entirely naked, and strode over to Anne.

“I have not had you in my bed past 4am in ten thousand years. You are getting back into this bed with me.” Her face was inches away from Anne’s, she looked down at Anne’s lips and back up to her eyes.

“Hmm.” Anne said, “I like it when you boss me around.”

Ann laughed and grabbed Anne’s sweaty t-shirt and pulled her back into bed, falling backwards with Anne on top of her.

“Oh you really are sweaty!” Ann laughed as she kissed Anne’s neck and ran her hands underneath her shirt before pulling it off. “I like it.” She said, lowly as she rolled her hips slowly up into Anne.

“You are naughty” Anne replied as she shimmied out of her shorts and boxers and rested her weight onto Ann. They both groaned at the feeling of their warm, naked bodies pressing against each other. Anne slid her strong arms down Ann’s body and cupped her bum, pulling her closer against her. She pulled back a fraction to look at her. She loved seeing Ann like this, on her back, hair wild, eyes half closed as arousal flooded her brain. She was perfect.

Ann let out a moan and snapped Anne out of her thoughts, she pulled Ann flush against her, their hard nipples brushing.

“I wish you had the strap.” Ann breathed into Anne’s ear, her hips pressing up into Anne’s core desperately.

Anne’s clit pulsated at her words. This woman was perfect.

“Mmm. Later.” Anne promised as she slotted her thigh in between Ann’s legs.

Ann immediately started to grind her hips against it, rubbing her wet clit on Anne’s bare skin. Anne rested her core onto Ann’s left thigh and they both rocked into each other, revelling in the delicious pressure. Anne’s hips sped up as Ann started to cry out beneath her louder and louder, gripping onto Anne’s body tightly.

“Fuck, Anne. You’re going to make me come.” She breathed, eyes closed, mouth open.

Anne ground her core against Ann’s thigh harder, letting out a groan.

“I’m gonna come too.” Anne said, “Oh fuck. I’m gonna.” Her words turning into a long moan as her body tensed before her orgasm washed over her.

Ann followed suit straight afterwards, crying out into the crook of Anne’s neck and squeezing Anne’s thigh tightly between her legs as she rose up into her release. They both fell back onto the bed breathless.

“After you’ve had a shower, you can go and get us coffee.” Ann said, cheekily as she turned on her side and snuggled back into the bed, closing her eyes.

Anne let out a laugh and shook her head. Ann really did wear the trousers.

It got to 5pm and Anne needed to sort herself out and get ready for the night ahead.

“Right, tell you what. I’m going to go home and get ready. I’ll pick you up at 8pm? Like a proper date.”

Ann smiled at her handsome face, she really was very sweet. “That sounds lovely.”

Anne kissed her on top of her head and left.

\--

Ann’s door knocked. 7:57pm. Anne was always early, even when she tried to be on time she ended up being earlier than normal. Ann’s heart raced, she’d spent the last 2 hours getting ready, back combing her hair and getting her make up just right. She hurriedly opened the door and her mouth instantly went dry. Standing before her was Anne Lister in her tight black jeans, a muscle hugging white t-shirt and a black denim jacket adorned with badges from numerous 80s bands. Her hair was slicked back but she had the most pant-wettingly perfect quiff. She rocked on her heels, her white socks peeking out the bottom of her jeans.

She smiled that mega kilowatt smile and held out her hand. “Care to accompany me on a date, Ann Walker?”

Ann’s pupils dilated as a blush crept up her neck. _Fuck._ Ann instantly pounced on Anne, kissing her hard and grabbing at her jacket. She tried to pull her back into the house but Anne stood firm.

“Anne! I need you.” Ann whined.

“Nope. We’re going on a date, you can’t just get me into bed that easily.” Anne laughed.

Ann’s face screwed up like she was in pain. “Annnnnne!” She whined back at her. She could feel her core twitching just looking at her fit body.

Anne smiled. “You look amazing.” She said softly. It was true, she did. Ann was wearing a tight red dress with shoulder pads and her hair was massive. Like really massive. She’d back combed it and set it with hairspray. They really did make a hot couple dressed up like this.

Anne led Ann to her car, opening the door for her like a gentleman. They excitedly made their way into town, Ann couldn’t stop squeezing Anne’s knee as she drove. Anne looked over at her and smiled and Ann involuntarily squeezed it tighter. Anne laughed and parked the car a few streets away from the club.

“We can get a taxi home and I’ll come and pick up the car tomorrow.” Anne said.

Ann went to open the door when Anne interrupted, “No. Allow me.” She jumped out and opened the passenger door for Ann, holding out her hand to guide her out. Ann’s heart beat faster in her chest, she loved how seriously Anne was taking this.

They began walking down the street when Anne put her hand over Ann’s shoulders to hold her close but the shoulder pads really were massive, she couldn’t quite get her arm across her properly. They began to giggle as they reached the line to get into the club, 80s music blasting out into the street. Anne actually had a feeling of excitement in her stomach, it had been years since she’d been in this club and now here she was with the most beautiful woman on her arm. She felt invincible.

Ann looked up at her beaming face and kissed her. “I love you. Thank you for agreeing to this.”

“Oh sweetheart. I’m so excited for our night, thank you for talking me into it.” She looked at Ann earnestly, her eyes travelling down to her lips and back up to her eyes. Ann blushed.

The line moved quickly and they were ushered inside. After paying their entry fee they got their hands stamped and wandered inside.

Ann leaned into Anne’s ear and said, “If it’s too loud for you, we can always leave.” as she clutched her hand.

Anne’s heart nearly exploded. How did she know this was one of her pet hates? She looked at Ann and mouthed ‘thank you’ as they walked into the main room, the smoke from the machines hitting them right in the face. Ann pulled Anne in by her wrist, her hips gently swaying already to the music as she led her to the bar. Anne couldn’t help but watch her bum move in her tight dress. She looked delicious.

“Let’s get tipsy.” Ann said to Anne with a huge grin as they waited to get served.

Anne just laughed. Ann was so excited, it was the cutest thing in the world. Ann ordered 2 glasses of prosecco which Anne was grateful for. She was worried she’d be forced to drink neon shots and be throwing up in the toilet by 11pm. They were both as much of a lightweight as each other, truth be told. A couple of glasses of prosecco would be enough to make them feel giddy but not have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow.

Wine in hand, Ann led Anne to the dance floor. Anne loved this, she absolutely loved it when Ann took charge. She wouldn’t admit that to anyone else but having Ann drag her around the club made her knees weak. She’d do anything she said. Ann grinned and started dancing, flailing her arms everywhere. Anne giggled and began to sway gently. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d allowed herself to be so silly and free like that. She made a mental note to stop being so uptight all the time, take a leaf out of Ann’s book.

“You’re thinking too much.” Ann shouted in her ear. “Here.” And with that Ann placed Anne’s hand on her hip and led her with her movements. Anne’s eyes raked up and down Ann’s body, fuck she was hot. Anne gripped onto her hip tighter, holding on for dear life as they moved together. Another glass of wine later, they were still dancing like idiots, sweaty and happy. The DJ was really rather good and played hit after hit, the music vibrating through their bodies. When the next song was a slow one, they both realised their glasses were empty.

“Another?” Anne said taking off her jacket so she was just in her _far too tight_ white t-shirt, accentuating her muscular form.

Ann’s eyes went wide and she breathed out heavily. It didn’t go unnoticed by Anne who smirked and raised her eyebrow at her. She held out her arm, her bicep popping as Ann took her hand and was swiftly pulled in close. Anne spread her hand across Ann’s back and held her against her body as they slowly rocked to the music. Ann shuffled her feet closer and then she felt it. _Oh._ Her body flinched and Anne laughed cheekily above her. The strap pressed into Ann’s thigh as they slow danced. Ann’s heart raced as she ran her hands all over Anne’s torso, palming her muscles underneath that damn t-shirt. Ann looked up at that devilishly handsome face, her eyes full of want, she tilted her chin and parted her lips slowly.

“Another glass of wine!” Anne broke the moment. _Tease._ She threw her hands in the air and waded through the crowd to the bar leaving Ann alone with an ever increasing throb between her legs. 

It seemed like an eternity until Anne returned with a wide toothy grin brandishing two more glasses of wine. The liquid spilling out over the sides as she strode towards Ann, giving away how tipsy she really was.

“For you, my love.” She drawled as she presented Ann with her glass.

Ann couldn’t not laugh. This woman was ridiculous. She’d just taken a sip when the DJ started playing Easy Lover.

“Ahhh! I love this song!” Anne shouted into the air with delight.

Ann laughed, she watched as Anne jumped around and giggled. She couldn’t remember ever seeing her this carefree. It was infectious. She couldn’t help but join in, she put her glass down and grabbed onto Anne’s shoulders. Anne laughed and held onto Ann’s waist as she twirled them around, singing at the top of her lungs and dancing with Ann until the last note faded away. She stopped and caught her breath, grabbing her glass and downing the rest of her wine.

“I haven’t had this much fun in ages.” Anne shouted to Ann before Ann curled into her, looking up at her face and smiling.

“I love you.” Ann said, cupping Anne’s cheek and kissing her sweaty face. She walked them backwards until Anne’s back hit the wall and looked deep into her eyes. She wet her lips and leaned in to kiss her, hovering over her mouth in anticipation. As soon as their lips connected, Ann couldn’t stop, it was like a switch had flipped. She kissed Anne over and over, her fingers brushing over her strong shoulders and smoothing down her back. Anne hummed into the kiss, gripping Ann’s hips and pulling her impossibly closer to her body. Ann let out a soft moan as she began to grind her core over the bulge in Anne’s tight jeans. Anne looked around, they were in a secluded corner of the club, barely any lighting. Perfect. Ann swayed to the music while grinding up against Anne, her clit brushing over the strap in the most delicious way. Anne’s hips started slowly rolling into her.

Ann ghosted her lips over Anne’s ear. “I am so wet.” She breathed.

Anne’s legs buckled ever so slightly as she let out a loud exhale.

“I want you to take me home.” She carried on, still grinding against Anne’s cock.

Anne’s eyes were fully closed now, the warmth of the alcohol coursing through her body while arousal rushed to her core. She flipped them round and pressed Ann into the wall, kissing her hard. Under the cover of darkness, Ann trailed her hand down from Anne’s shoulder, past her stomach and rubbed her cock through her jeans. Anne flinched at the contact and moaned hot into Ann’s ear.

“Come on.” Ann said, a smirk on her face as she grabbed Anne’s wrist and led her out through the crowd and back out onto the street.

The coldness sobered them up a little. Ann shivered and Anne draped her denim jacket over her.

“Such a gentleman.” Ann said to herself as they walked to the taxi rank, climbing into the next available car.

Anne was sat in the taxi in that way she often was, legs spread, oozing confidence. Her arms propped up either side of her on the back of the seat. Ann curled herself into her body, her arms at either side of her waist, her head resting in the crook of her neck. She was breathing heavily, Anne could feel it buffeting her skin. It was soon replaced with Ann’s tongue and lips, nipping at her throat, sending a shiver up Anne’s spine as her legs flexed. Ann trailed a path with her mouth up Anne’s neck, licking the shell of her ear.

“I am so fucking wet for you.” She whispered.

Anne’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she closed her eyes and growled. Ann slowly traced the outline of her cock through her jeans, careful not to draw attention to them in the back of the taxi. Anne was starting to squirm under her touch.

“Shh.” Ann commanded, looking Anne right in the eyes as she gripped onto the strap and slowly ground it into Anne’s clit.

Anne hissed at the contact, the wine still swimming in her head, making everything feel heightened. Her nipples hardened and began to strain against the fabric of her t-shirt. Ann quietly moaned in delight as her eyes fixed on them, her hand stroking Anne’s cock harder.

“Uh. Fuck.” Anne breathed, trying her hardest to keep quiet.

Ann kissed her, hard. She let out a moan as Anne’s tongue brushed hers with a sense of urgency. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily. The taxi finally came to a standstill outside Anne’s and she fumbled with her wallet before thrusting £20 into the driver’s hands and thanking him for the ride. Ann had already hurried out and was waiting for her on the doorstep, biting her lip in anticipation. 

Anne slowly stalked up the steps and let out another growl as she pressed Ann hard into the front door, kissing her with fervour. Ann moaned loudly, snapping Anne back to her senses momentarily. Enough to get her keys out and fall with Ann through the front door, giggling. She closed the door behind them and leaned back against it, her eyes wild. Ann slowly walked up to her and kissed her, her hands trailing to her jeans. Anne moaned as Ann undid her belt buckle and top button, before inching her zipper down infuritatinly slowly and reaching inside. She could feel how wet Anne was through her boxers as she took her cock in her hand and lightly pressed it back into her core. Anne’s legs buckled for a moment before she backed Ann into the house. Ann pounced on her, kissing her hard and grabbing at her t-shirt.

Anne pulled away briefly. “Get up those stairs immediately, Miss Walker.” Anne said, smiling. “I’m going to get us some water, save our heads tomorrow.” Even drunk Anne Lister was practical. She playfully smacked Ann’s bum as she giggled and ran up the stairs. Filling up two pints of water, Anne took a moment to reflect on the night. Ann Walker had not only talked her into taking the weekend off work, dressing up in themed clothing and dancing like an absolute buffoon but she had genuinely loved every second of it. She laughed to herself and hurried up the stairs.

“Oh my god.” Her heart stopped in her chest as she rounded the corner and entered her bedroom.

Ann Walker was naked, on top of her bed, her huge hair still looking impeccable with her hand between her legs.

“Hi.” She said, almost shyly.

“Hi.” Anne breathed, eyes wide. “You are beautiful.”

“Come here.” She drawled like a fucking siren beckoning a ship towards its watery demise.

“Fuck.” Was all Anne could manage. She put the glasses down and closed the gap between them in two strides. Anne’s jeans were still undone from earlier and Ann rolled them down her legs before Anne stepped out of them. She was just about to take her t-shirt off when Ann’s hand stopped her.

“Hmm. Leave this on.” Ann said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh?” Anne said, playfully.

“Stop it. As if you don’t know how fucking fit you look in that.” Ann squeezed her legs together. “Come down here and fuck me, handsome.”

Anne bit her bottom lip before slowly lowering herself on top of Ann. Ann’s body immediately reciprocated as her legs fell open and she gripped Anne’s body tightly. Anne rocked against her a few times, her cock lightly rubbing against Ann’s folds as she moved, kissing every inch of Ann’s skin that she could reach. Ann grabbed Anne’s cock roughly and guided it towards her entrance. She was so wet, coating it in her arousal as she rubbed it against herself before she angled her hips upwards, pushing herself against it.

“Oh my fucking god.” Anne breathed as Ann took the whole length of her slowly. Ann’s eyes were half closed as she let out a delicious gasp as Anne’s hips met hers. 

Anne began to thrust into her, slow and deep, taking her time. The slower her pace, the longer Ann’s moans were and she was being particularly noisy tonight. Perhaps it was the wine, whatever it was, Anne didn’t care. She fucking loved it when Ann just let go.

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me since you turned up on my doorstep, wearing this ridiculous t-shirt.” Ann breathed, smoothing her hands all over Anne’s waist.

Anne smirked, speeding up her hips and revelling in Ann’s gasps underneath her. Anne groaned as Ann palmed her nipples through her t-shirt, the contact felt amazing. She closed her eyes, sweat gathering at her temples as her hips flexed into Ann over and over. She felt Ann moving beneath her, opening her eyes she could see Ann was trying to flip them over. This didn’t happen very often, usually Anne wanted to be the one in control but she relented. Ann was wild, her breathing heavy as she tried to lift herself off the bed. Anne helped to switch them round, so Anne was on her back with Ann straddling her. She looked up at her, entirely at her mercy. Ann smirked and held her hands firm on Anne’s muscular stomach as she moved herself on Anne’s cock. Their eyes locked, as they moved together, perfectly in sync. Sweat was dripping off the pair of them as Ann sped up her hips, she arched her body and tilted her head back as she began to feel her release building. Anne gripped her hips with her strong hands, watching as she ground herself into her cock over and over. She began to cry out into the room which made Anne’s core pulsate. Was there a better sound on this planet than Ann Walker about to come undone? If there was, she’d never heard it. Ann sped up even more as she began to slowly unravel, the increase in speed threatened to tip Anne over the edge with her. Anne reached up to Ann’s face, cupping her cheek as they moved together.

“I love you.” Anne said as her body began to vibrate.

Ann was an incoherent mess above her, unable to form words, she let out a beautiful moan as she came on top of Anne. She cried out as she rode wave after wave. She eventually shivered and stilled, falling back onto Anne’s body trying to catch her breath.

“That was amazing.” Ann said as she rolled off Anne onto the bed next to her.

Anne turned to face her, “You are amazing.” She said, before kissing her softly on her sweaty skin.

Ann slowly opened her eyes and trailed her hand down to Anne’s cock, stroking her slowly.

“Fuck.” Anne closed her eyes. “I’m so close.”

Ann kissed her fiercely, her hand speeding up, rubbing the base of the strap against her clit.

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Anne pleaded, gripping on to Ann’s waist as she stroked her into oblivion. Anne cried out loudly, her heart beating faster as her release ripped through her whole body. She arched up into Ann, nestling her head into her neck.

“I love you.” She said, breathlessly.

Ann cradled her head before they both settled back into the bed. They both rolled onto their sides, looking at each other. Soft smiles played on their lips as they revelled in the afterglow.

Ann traced Anne’s face with her finger before leaning in to gently kiss her. “Let’s spend all day tomorrow in bed?” Ann said, eyes closing.

“You’re the boss.” Anne replied, pulling her close as they slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting to think up another multi-chapter adventure for you but I might do a little one off here and there just because I want to!


End file.
